


Babysitter blues

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Unrequited, just a crush, loving a married man, nice guys are all alreday taken, there won't be adultery here
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle n'était pas censée l'aimer... mais elle n'y pouvait rien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter blues

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _Babysitter blues_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** one-sided Scieszka → Maes Hughes (Hughes/Gracia)  
>  **Genre :** amour malheureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG –13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Note :** une fois de plus, je trouve que ce one-shot s'applique un peu mieux au premier anime qu'au manga  (quant au nouvel anime c'est même pas la peine d'y penser tellement les apparitions des persos secondaires y ont été compressées) mais qu'universe-wise ça reste quand même assez indifférent ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 885

Devant eux, les pavés défilaient. Après quelques échanges sur la petite et leurs boulots respectifs, la conversation convenue mourut rapidement. Même Maes Hughes ne pouvait lâcher le volant d’une voiture en mouvement pour brandir des photos…  
Le moteur ronronnait doucement, remplissant leur silence ; la lumière dorée des réverbères alternait régulièrement avec la pénombre. Et à quelques dizaines de centimètres de Scieszka, le corps de cet homme.

Elle aurait aimé continuer à parler de tout et de rien, mais n’osait relancer la conversation. Elle jeta un regard furtif à son chauffeur, qui lui, fixait la route, une main sur le volant, le coude nonchalamment appuyé à la portière.

Elle ne voulait pas être surprise à la dévisager, elle ne voulait pas non plus voir filer la route qui la ramenait chez elle, aussi elle reporta le regard sur ses mains jointes sur ses genoux, serrant l’anse de son sac. Elle essaya juste de ne pas trop penser au lieutenant-colonel qui la raccompagnait.

Heureusement, la voiture militaire n’avait rien de trop personnel. Ça sentait le cuir des fauteuils, avec une légère trace d’huile. Pas de parfum d’homme particulier qui eût pu la troubler plus encore.

Après une éternité qui lui parut bien trop brève, comme à chaque fois, la voiture pila devant chez elle.

« He. Vous voilà arrivée. Merci encore pour ce soir. Bonne soirée, Scieszka. »

Se battant avec son sac, avec la poignée de la portière, elle retourna la politesse en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop bafouiller et s’extirpa de la voiture.

« Mais de rien. Et merci de m’avoir raccompagnée. Bonsoir ! »

Elle referma la portière en essayant de ne pas la claquer, et resta figée sur le pavé alors que le lieutenant-colonel lui adressait un dernier salut. Prévenant, il ne se remit pas en route tant qu’elle n’eût pas disparu à l’intérieur de sa maison.  
Sait-on jamais, quelques années auparavant un dingue s’était amusé à découper de jolies filles en rondelles ; on n’est jamais à l’abri d’un détraqué surgissant de nulle part, la nuit, même devant chez soi.

Scieszka referma la porte et rangea ses clés. De la rue, elle entendit le moteur rugir, s’éloigner, et disparaître derrière le carrefour suivant. Elle laissa tomber son sac, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cuisine, slalomant entre les piles de livres. Un thé lui ferait du bien. Tant pis pour l’heure tardive, ça ne serait pas une malheureuse tasse qui l’empêcherait de dormir.

Alors que l’eau chauffait, elle se dit tristement que thé ou non, elle ne pourrait pas dormir. Chacune des attentions du lieutenant-colonel lui faisait un peu plus mal. _C’est un homme marié_ , se rappela-t-elle pour l’énième fois ce jour-là. _Il n’est pas pour toi._

Un homme marié, et père de famille. Il aimait sa femme et sa fille. Et c’était un homme d’honneur. Jamais il n’abandonnerait sa femme pour une petite secrétaire, et elle ne l’imaginait pas non plus tromper sa belle épouse avec une gamine comme elle.  
Quelque part, se dit-elle, peut-être ne lui plairait-il plus autant s’il était capable d’une chose pareille. Elle l’aimait parce qu’il était beau, parce qu’il était gentil, et parce qu’il était droit, aussi. Elle n’aimerait pas qu’il se comporte comme un vaurien avec elle… elle n’en serait pas la seule humiliée. Sa famille, surtout, et lui aussi, en seraient salis.

Coupablement, elle voulait qu’il la désire, qu’il l’aime. En secret. En sachant bien que jamais, jamais, il ne devrait passer à l’acte. Jamais prononcer un mot de trop, jamais avoir un geste déplacé.

Dans ses rêves, elle le voyait se mourir d’amour défendu pour elle, mais aimer toujours autant Gracia et Elysia, et bravement, renoncer à sa tentation secrète pour sauver les apparences. Il n’y aurait qu’un aveu impuissant, peut-être un baiser, des larmes ; elle comprendrait et, tout aussi bravement, se plierait à sa volonté et le regarderait sans se plaindre retourner vers son foyer aimant.

Bien sûr, cela n’arriverait jamais. C’était son petit fantasme secret, qui ne rencontrerait jamais la réalité. _Jamais_ M. Hughes ne la regarderait de la manière qu’elle souhaitait. Et quand bien même ça arriverait, elle serait bien plus embêtée que ravie. Cette situation serait à pleurer. Et pas de joie.

Elle aimait M. Hughes, oui. Elle souhaitait son regard, oui. Elle avait imaginé ses mains sur elle, une fois. Mais elle ne voulait pas que ça aille plus loin, vraiment. Elle désirait qu’il la désire… elle ne le désirait peut-être pas réellement lui ?  
Elle aimait M. Hughes, et elle aimait Mrs Gracia, aussi, et elle adorait la petite Elysia, qu’elle babysittait de bonne grâce.

Ironiquement, se dit-elle, c’est peut-être justement parce qu’il lui montrait cette image idéale de mari et de père aimant, qu’elle le trouvait si attirant. Quelque chose dans cette idée devait dire à ses instincts qu’il était un parti idéal.  
Peu importe que sa raison lui dise que justement, ce parti n’était plus libre, on ne commande pas son cœur, n’est-ce pas ?

Et cette idée était bien plus amère qu’un thé trop fort et trop infusé.  
Seule face à sa tasse de thé, dans sa cuisine au carrelage froid, perdue dans sa grande maison pleine de livres mais vide d’amour, Scieszka se répéta qu’elle aurait, encore une fois, du mal à dormir ce soir-là.


End file.
